All About Us: IchiRuki
by littlelightups
Summary: An IchiRuki songfic based off the song 'All About Us' by 'He Is We'.


**_Argh... This should be where i come up with some amazing excuse for being MIA for the past few months, (like... Ummm... Ulquiorra suddenly appeared chained to my bed so we had some very important deeds to perform...) but no, i really just had no inspiration... Sorry?  
Anyway... I know this isn't wither of the fics i have going at the moment, but i had so much inspiration to write something to this song, so here it is!  
The song is 'All About Us' by 'He Is We' and you should all go listen to it, write a fanficiton to it, and then link me, cause it's a perfect song :)  
Oh, and sorry if it kinda sucks, but it's a gift for EternalSyzygy cause she's going to be away for a week :(_**

**_Disclaimer: I own Bleach. hence the reason i spend about 23 1/2 hours a day crying over all the characters and writing fanfictions._**

_Take my hand. I'll teach you to dance. I'll spin you around. Won't let you fall down. Would you let me lead? You can step on my feet. Give it a try. It'll be allright._

Rukia took Ichigo's hand, letting him lead her onto the dancefloor that had been cleared for them.  
Ichigo didn't so much as wince when Rukia stomped on his right foot, spinning her to the beat of the music. All eyes were on them, and Ichigo wanted to dance away Rukia's nerves. He wanted to prove to her that everything would be all right. They were already on the first dance of 'All right.'

_The room's hush, hush and now's our moment. Take it in. Fell it all. And hold it. Eyes on you. Eyes on me. We're doing this right. 'Cause lovers dance when they're feelin' in love. Spotlight shining, it's all about us. And every heart in the room will melt. This is a feeling I've never felt. But it's all about us. _

There was a beautiful silence, nothing but the music and the shuffle of their feet, as Ichigo and Rukia danced beneath the light shining down on them. It was their night, and every eye in the room was trained on them. They whispered sweet nothings into the others ears as they spun around the floor, and there was no doubt every person felt that love. When you find the one, you know, and Rukia and Ichigo were holding onto each other for dear life.

_Suddenly I'm feeling brave. I don't know what's got into me, why I feel this way. Can we dance, real slow? Can I hold you? Can I hold you close? _

**Rukia remembered the first time they danced like this, every bit as romantic. She was leaning against the gym wall with her school tie hanging limp around her neck, her date off making out with some blonde cheerleader behind the bleachers. Ichigo had stumbled up to her, all blushing cheeks, and stuttered words, and asked her if she'd care to dance. Rukia allowed herself to be pulled in to his chest, arms encircling his waist, butterflies dancing around in her gut, and she decided right that moment that she was already falling deeply in love with Ichigo Kurosaki, and there was nothing she could have done about it, not that she wanted to anyway.**

_Do you hear that, love? They're playing our song. Do you think we're ready, oh I'm really feeling it._

**It was exactly three years from that dance that they walked through the door of that party. Ichigo pulled Rukia to the dancefloor, wrapping his tanned arms around her petite frame as he whispered the words to the song. No, not **_**the **_**song, **_**their **_**song. He locked eyes with Rukia and stepped back, dropping down on to one knee. "This relationship started to this song. I think it only fitting we make it a tradition. This journey's come to an end Rukia,but when one journey ends, another must always begin. I want to spend with you Rukia. Will you marry me?" Rukia just pulled him up, nodded and pecked his lips, wishing that this moment would never end**

_Every heart in the room will melt, this is a feeling I've never felt, but, it's all about us._

Rukia let Ichigo spin her one last time before stopping, kissing him quickly. Applause sounded and Ichigo leaned down to rest his forehead against Rukia's.

"We did it Mrs. Kurosaki." Ichigo smiled.

"Yes we did Mr. Kurosaki."

'_Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love. Spotlight shining it's all about us._


End file.
